Al revés
by Marinuqui
Summary: Porque todo sucede en el mundo al revés. Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: **_Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ya lo saben ;)**

Harry se adentró en medio de los pasillos con la capa colocada sobre su rostro, procurando que no se le reconociese. Se detuvo por un segundo con el fin de poder observar atentamente todo eso que empezaba a ocurrir sin lugar a dudas

Se podía contemplar la fina figura de una muchacha de cabello castaño. Esta se giró sobre sí misma con una sonrisa sincera y coqueta. Ayer, o mejor dicho, hasta hace unas pocas horas, Hermione Granger era una chica más de la escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sin embargo, ese día llevaba su hermoso cabello recogido en un peinado fabuloso y desconcertante

Su túnica de Gryffindor dejaba entrever un cuerpo perfectamente moldeado y sensual que podía dejar a cualquiera sin respiración aparente. Esa noche sería el baile de fin de curso, y se podía entender que la joven se encontraba perfeccionando todo para resultar así hermosa. Y algo en su corazón le indicaba que, quizás, esa noche sería más interesante de lo que cabía esperar

No muy lejos de allí, se podía observar una melena rojiza oculta en uno de los pasillos. Había otra persona a su lado. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, malévola, cómplice. Y por esa razón, el joven de ojos azules sonreía satisfecho. Sus labios se tornearon en una especie de sonrisa conforme. Ron Weasley tenía un plan infalible que haría que todo aquello que parecía un posible futuro que le desagradaba, surgiese. Su mentón se subió con cierto arrogancia, y el chico se dirigió así a la biblioteca buscando a su mejor amiga

Allí se quedó la figura femenina. Esa figura que solamente reía por lo bajo, dispuesta a todo con tal de que aquello no sucediese. Perfiló con su dedo índice las uñas bien cortadas de su otra mano y las sopló con un aire misterioso. Realizó un movimiento de melena, la que chocó contra su rostro para así, acabar sonriendo, como si de una loca obsesionada se tratase. Se encaminó al lado contrario con un ligero contoneo de sus caderas, que sin lugar a dudas, la dejaba como una mujer sensual. Y provocativa. Muy provocativa

Y tampoco, muy lejos, se veía a una morena sentada junto a una de sus amigas. Su mirada se encontró con aquella que desde hacía días la estaba enloqueciendo. Sonrió con esa característica suya, tan sencilla y fuerte. Al fin y al cabo, sus ojos se habían fijado en esa figura sin pretenderlo siquiera. Una sonrisa cómplice. Un paso más. Y perdió de vista a esa persona que tanto le interesaba. La fantasía llegó a su mente. Una sonrisa coqueta. Una pregunta de su amiga y un intento desesperado de salir del asunto. Tendría que volver a hacer que se interesaba mucho por Potter… ¡Y escribir en su diario sobre él! ¿Acaso no existía mayor tortura que aquella? Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Al menos el tío estaba bueno. No tenía de qué preocuparse

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

La noche había llegado con cierta rapidez. El joven de cabello azabache llevaba su melena perfectamente peinada con un traje que le hacía parecer más bueno de lo que era. Iba acompañado por una flamante pelirroja de ojos marrones, intensos y deliciosos. La chica sonreía, saludando a algunos compañeros. Eran la perfección juntos. Además de que la pelirroja al fin parecía ser una chica de lo más normal comparada con la perfección del niño que vivió. Su sonrisa, radiante como perlas brillando en el océano, conjuntaba con el gesto de él.

Los dos se introdujeron entre el grupo de personas que rodeaban a la pista de baile. Algunas parejas se veían bailando. Harry tomó la mano de ella con delicadeza, inclinándose para así, verse esa historia de amor. El chico rico con la chica pobre. Su amor podía con las barreras del tiempo y del espacio. Se detuvieron en medio de la pista y él posó su mano en la cintura pequeña de ella. Ginny se veía perfecta. Sus ojos centellearon con cierta fuerza. ¡Se veía tan enamorada de Potter! Se veía que era algo puro y delicado. La música de fondo acompañaba al dulce instante donde dos almas se encontraban. Y la lentitud aumentaba. Igual que su proximidad. Se acercaba a él más y más. Sus narices rozándose. Y sus labios se acabaron por tocar. Una milésima de segundo. Era eso. Y él la estrechó entre sus brazos para acabar besándola apasionadamente. El beso era perfecto. No había torpeza alguna. Sus labios se compenetraban tan perfectamente que parecía una gran tontería que se hiciesen daño entre ellos. Bien. Ginny se separó con tan mala suerte que acabó tropezando con la pareja de al lado, haciendo que el camarero que pasaba por al lado tuviese la suerte de tirar la fuente de chocolate sobre una figura

Esta se giró, con furia. Astoria Greengrass empezó a despotricar contra el joven y cuando se percató de quien era la causante de todo aquello, sus pupilas brillaban con fiereza y valentía. Se separó entonces en esa noche de su acompañante para hacerla entender a la infame de Weasley con quien estaba jugando. Se abalanzó sin mediar palabra sobre ella, tirándose de los pelos. Harry rodó los ojos. No era extraña la rivalidad de estas dos y el odio de la muchacha de cabello castaño hacia los traidores a la sangre y demás. Se giró, sorprendiéndose de que Draco Malfoy se dirigiese sin temores hacia la que era su mejor amiga

Hermione se veía riendo estrepitosamente con lavender, de quien era muy buena amiga desde que se dejó claro la idea absurda de que Hermione estuviese enamorada de Ron. Por favor. Eso sí que era una barbaridad que pocas personas concebían. Además de que Hermione no le haría eso a Lavender, de quien era una amiga muy íntima. El rubio se despeinó el cabello, se desabrochó la corbata y se plantó en frente de las dos chicas. Una de ellas la más guapa de la escuela (que quede claro que es Hermione, aunque todo el mundo lo sabe)

-¡Oh!-Se arrodilló como si de cual actor se tratase-¡Mi amada y dulce Hermione! ¿Cómo me puedes hacer todo esto que me haces?

-¿Malfoy?

-No, no me llames Malfoy, mi amada-Susurró él con sus pupilas centelleando de pura ilusión-Llámame Draco. Suena más íntimo-Hermione levantó las cejas

-Está bien…Esto…Draco-Y él sonrió feliz

-¡Qué feliz me haces siendo tan maravillosa, mi amada leona! ¡Cuánto tiempo ocultando este amor que siento hacia ti! Muriendo de necesidad por besarte. Perdóname, Hermione, por todo el daño que te causé. En el fondo, siempre he estado enamorado de ti. Nunca he dejado de pensar en todo aquello que me causabas con tan solo una mirada tuya. ¡Adoro tu cabello enmarañado! ¡Ansío poder besar esos labios tuyos que se me antojan tan coquetos! ¡Amo tu sabiduría infinita y tus ganas de mandar! Admiro toda tu ansia de perfección. De verdad, mi amada y dulce Hermione

-Esto…Draco…Creo que te estás equivocando-Indicó ella un poco preocupada por la tonalidad de la cara del rubio, quien solo se le veía sonriendo como un estúpido enamorado

-Sé mía, Hermione. Siempre te he querido a ti, mi dulce niña de pupilas con tonalidad a chocolate. Solo a ti, la chica más hermosa de la faz de la tierra. Deja a ese estúpido y pobretón de Weasley, que no sabe lo que tiene. Ven conmigo y conozcamos mundo. Te haré la mujer más feliz del universo. Te lo aseguro

Pero antes de poder proseguir con su discurso sin mucho sentido, la puerta salió volando hacia la otra punta del comedor, apareciendo así el famoso guardián del equipo de los leones, Ronald Bilius Weasley, seguido de la locha chiflada y obsesionada de Pansy Parkinson, ex pareja del rubio enamoradizo de Draco Malfoy

El pelirrojo, fornido atractivo y ante todo, bruto, se acercó con paso firme cerca de la figura de Hermione y de su amiga, Lavender. Se detuvo, empujando así al rubio, quien se tambaleó en su sitio para luego colocarse a la misma altura que el maldito de Weasley

-¿Qué es lo que haces, Weasley?-Cuestionó Draco, devolviéndole el golpe

-No te acerques a Hermione, ¿entendiste, hurón?-Inquirió brabucón el amigo de la chica, empujándolo de nuevo-No eres nadie para acercarte a ella

-No puedes hacer nada, comadreja. Estoy enamorado de Granger. Y quiero que sea mía-Ron soltó una carcajada-¿Qué?-Parecía el rubio molesto

-Antes sería mía, Malfoy. Ella no es tan estúpida como para liarse con alguien como tú-Pronunció con desagrado

-Pues más lo sería si se enamorase de ti, Weasley. No le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos

-Ron…-Decidió interrumpir la castaña, quien fue apartada por este con cierta brusquedad

-Apártate, Hermione…Este es un asunto entre Malfoy y yo. Y nadie más-Dejó claro

Antes de que nadie pudiese evitarlo, los dos se abalanzaron en una lucha de ideas desiguales. El rubio porque consideraba que el pelirrojo era demasiado bruto y desagradable para Hermione. Y el pelirrojo porque consideraba que Hermione nunca se fijaría en un estúpido como Malfoy, tan dulce y cursi que daban ganas de irse de allí y olvidarse del tema

El azabache se giró, observando como su novia seguía enzarzada con la chica de Slytherin. Y al otro lado, su mejor amigo en plena lucha contra el príncipe sexy de las serpientes. Dejó escapar el aire. La castaña salía del salón con paso rápido y firme. Él frunció el ceño, preocupado, y haciéndose paso entre la gente, decidió seguirla. Se colocó la capa invisible, que llevaba a mano, y así su cuerpo se vio invisible ante los demás. Sus pupilas centelleaban bajo las luces de ese lugar

-Así que Potter, ¿eh?-Reconoció la voz de su amiga, quien parecía mantener una conversación privada, aunque no distinguía bien la silueta del otro lado

-Era lo único que se me ocurría, la verdad-Indicó la otra persona de al lado

-¿Crees que sospecharán algo?

-¿El qué? Nos odiamos, así que…Además, es una completa estupidez

-Y sin embargo, está sucediendo-Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa pícara

-Me encanta cuando te pones así…

-Y a mí cuando finges delante de los demás todo lo que sentimos-Comentó entonces la muchacha de cabello enmarañado, acercándose y siendo rodeada por los brazos de su acompañante-Bésame

-Qué estúpidos son Malfoy y Weasley, ¿verdad?

-Verdad. ¿Cómo pueden pensar que puedo estar enamorada de ellos dos teniéndote a ti entre mis brazos?

-Chica lista. Ahora entiendo el por qué te denominan la chica más lista de la escuela

Y antes de que surgiese algo más. Sus labios se encontraron de forma violenta y febril, chocando ambos cuerpos contra la pared. Entonces, así pudo distinguirlo todo. Hermione Granger deslizaba sus manos por los pechos de la chica de cabello moreno, de ojos oscuros y de sonrisas coquetas… ¡No podía ser! ¡Era Cho Chang! ¡Era a la chica que Hermione detestaba con toda su alma! ¡Y se estaban dando el lote en medio de los pasillos abandonados del instituto!

Harry se marchó de allí un tanto desorientado y perdido, sin lugar a dudas. Había algo que el joven tenía claro, y era que ese mundo se estaba volviendo completamente al revés.

¿Desde cuando Granger era la chica más guapa de la escuela? ¿Desde cuando Astoria odiaba a los Weasley? ¿Desde cuando Malfoy se encontraba enamorado de Hermione? ¿Desde cuando Ron era un bruto que parecía no importarle nada más que la posesión de Hermione? ¿Desde cuando esta y Lavender eran amigas? ¿Desde cuando Hermione hacía caso a Malfoy? ¿Desde qué mismo momento a la castaña le dejó de interesar su mejor amigo? Y ante todo, y más importante… ¿Desde cuando era Hermione lesbiana, y ante todo, estaba dándose el lote en medio de los pasillos con la famosa Cho Chang? Por favor. Esto sí que era absurdo… ¿Desde cuando se iba a juntar Hermione con Cho sabiendo los rumores que corrían de ella por el colegio? Al fin y al cabo, a la castaña lo que más le importaba era el decoro… ¿No?

* * *

**En fin...Un intento de parodia que bueno, pero no me sale nada mejor que esto, así que...Algo me ha quedado claro, y es que todo esto no se me da bien, pero ha sido divertido intentar escribir esto xD La verdad es que casi todos los he visto...Lo de que Hermione es la más guapa. Lo de que Astoria parece ser una bruja, cuando me gusta verla suave y distinta a los demás. Lo de Malfoy enamorado de Hermione. Y de esas historias no me gusta nada que siempre pongan de malo a Ron. Una vez pues bueno, pero... ¿En todo? No. Que Hermione se fije en Malfoy o sea amable con él...Ejem. Y lo de lesbiana...Pues lo hago yo, la verdad, pero la juntamos con mucha gente y me apetecía sacar de quicio esto. Quizás tenía que haberla puesto liándose con el maravilloso y fabuloso cuerpo de Snape pero...En fin, espero que no haya quedado muy mal después de todo. Un beso y gracias por leer xD**


End file.
